An organic electronic device (OED) is device that includes a functional organic material. The OED, or an organic electronic element that is included in the OED may be a photovoltaic device, a rectifier, a transmitter, an organic light emitting diode (OLED), and the like, by way of example.
Generally, the OED is vulnerable to external factors, such as moisture, and the like. For example, the OLED generally includes a layer of a functional organic material that is present between a pair of electrodes including a metal or metallic oxide. Accordingly, the layer of organic material is delaminated under the influence of moisture in an interface with an electrode due to moisture penetrating from the outside or the electrode is oxidized by the moisture, thereby increasing resistance or deteriorating the organic material itself. For this reason, there are problems that the function of light emitting is lost or a luminance is deteriorated.
The following Patent documents 1 to 4 disclose a encapsulation structure for protecting an OLED from external environmental factors, such as moisture, and the like, in which for the encapsulation structure, the OLED formed on a substrate is covered with a metal can or a glass can including a moisture absorbent or getter, and then fixed with an adhesive:    (Patent document 1) U.S. Pat. No. 6,226,890;    (Patent document 2) U.S. Pat. No. 6,808,828;    (Patent document 3) Japanese Publication Patent No. 2000-145627; and    (Patent document 4) Japanese Publication Patent No. 2001-252505;